In order to meet the demand for wireless data traffic, which has been increasing since the commercialization of a fourth-generation (4G) communication system, efforts are being made to develop an improved fifth-generation (5G) communication system or pre-5G communication system. For this reason, a 5G communication system or pre-5G communication system is referred to as a Beyond-4G-network communication system” or “Post-Long-Term Evolution (LTE) system”.
To achieve a high data transmission rate, implementing a 5G communication system in an extremely high frequency (mmWave) band (for example, a 60 GHz band) is being considered. To relieve the path loss of signals and to increase the transmission distance of signals in an extremely high frequency band, beamforming, massive Multiple-Input And Multiple-Output (massive MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large-scale antenna techniques are under discussion for a 5G communication system.
Further, to improve the network of the system, technical development in an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud Radio Access Network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, Device-to-Device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), and interference cancellation is progressing for the 5G communication system.
In addition, an Advanced Coding Modulation (ACM) scheme including Hybrid Frequency Shift Keying (FSK) and Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (FQAM) and Sliding Window Superposition Coding (SWSC) and an advanced access technique including Filter Bank Multi Carrier (FBMC), Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA), and Sparse Code Multiple Access (SCMA) are being developed in the 5G system.
Meanwhile, the Internet is evolving from a human-centered network, in which human beings generate and consume information, to an Internet of Things (IoT) network, in which distributed components including things exchange and process information. Internet-of-Everything (IoE) technology is one example of a combination of big-data processing technology with IoT technology through connection via a cloud server.
To implement IoT, technical elements including sensing techniques, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructures, service interface techniques, and security techniques are required. Accordingly, technologies for sensor networks, Machine-to-Machine (M2M), and Machine-Type Communication (MTC) are being studied in order to connect things.
In an IoT environment, intelligent Internet Technology (IT) services may be provided which collect and analyze data generated from connected things to create new values for human life. The IoT may be applied to the areas of a smart home, a smart building, a smart city, a smart car or connected car, a smart grid, health care, smart home appliances, and advanced medical care services through combination and integration of existing IT technologies with diverse industries.
Accordingly, various attempts are made to apply a 5G communication system to an IoT network. For example, 5G communication technologies including sensor network, M2M, and MTC technologies are implemented by beamforming, MIMO, and array antenna techniques. Applying a cloud radio access network as a big-data processing technology is one example of a combination of 5G technology and IoT technology.
Meanwhile, smartphones are increasingly used, and users download various kinds of applications for use on smartphones. Downloaded applications include a variety of applications including an application operating with a screen off and an application using a great amount of radio data, and consume different levels of power during the same amount of operating time.
The battery power of a terminal is generally consumed in response to a user's intention. However, in some cases, the battery may be consumed regardless of the user's intention, according to a background operation, for example, an application or system update operation, backup and synchronization operations, indexing and media scanning operations, or an application activation operation caused by the occurrence of an event. That is, even though the user is not using the terminal, the terminal may consume a substantial amount of battery power when running a complicated operation, such as an application or system update operation.
Thus, it is necessary to conduct studies on methods for addressing unnecessary power consumption due to background operation not intended by a user and the resulting heat generation phenomenon.